Our happily ever after
by GoldStarScarlet
Summary: Follow the life's of Captain Swan and Outlaw Queen with their families, includes romance/drama/fluff/smut and more! Set 8 years after 4x06
1. Chapter 1 - Captain Swan

**Hi everyone!**

**I wanna start by saying that this is my first try on a OUAT fanfiction and I'm honestly very excited about this story line!**

**This story line is set about 8 years after our current episode which is season 4 episode 6, so don't hate me when you read this and we already have new episodes which are not accurate with the story!**

**I hope you'll like it and reviews are greatly appreciated! they keep me writing!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Our happily ever after...<em>**

Emma woke up when she heard her bedroom door open and tiny feet run up to her bed, she smiled a little as her eyes were still closed. She felt little hands pull themselves up to the bed and climb on top of her husband who was still snoring away.

'daddy' a little voice whispered and two little hands shook Killians shoulder. When he wouldn't wake up the hands shook harder and the little voice spoke louder

'daddy wake up! daddy daddy daddy!' Killian groaned and slowly opened his eyes

'bloody hell it's 7 a.m what do you want little one?' he chuckled a little and threw his 4 year old daughter into the air. She squealed in excitement and threw her hands up

'DADDY PUT ME DOWN!' Killian smiled and cuddled her close to his chest

'How's my little lass this morning? and why didn't you wake your mother?'

The little girl giggled and looked at her mom, who they both thought was still asleep 'cause mommy is not a pirate! you're tough!'

Emma smiled and rolled over, pulling her little girl into her arms 'Hey I am still the sheriff and I can arrest you whenever I want my little flower'

The little girl screamed and jumped up and down 'NO MOMMY! I'M TOO YOUNG!' she jumped off the bed and climbed up the big bookcase that was in their room.

Killian smirked and chuckled 'She's a real pirate, a daughter after my own heart!'

Emma shook her head and sat up 'Okay Lilly come down you don't wanna get hurt'

'I won't get hurt mommy! Daddy let's me climb the masts of his ship all the time!'

Emma looked at him and raised her eyebrow 'I thought we agreed she was too young for that...'

'Oh come on love, she loves to climb those masts and who am I to ignore the little pirate inside of her?'

Lilly jumped off the large bookcase and climbed back onto the bed 'I'm really careful mommy'

She pouted cutely and snuggled into Emma's warm arms ' Alright alright you know how to convince mommy huh?'

Then soft cries filled the house and Emma sat up but Killian was faster 'I'll get this love, you stay here and cuddle with our little lass' he pecked her lips and got up. He walked into the small pink nursery. When he walked up to the crib where the cries were coming from, he smiled when he saw his 8 month old baby girl. He carefully picked her up and rocked her in his arms

'Good morning lass, are you hungry again? well I don't blame ya, if I was a baby I'd suck on your mothers nipples all day... don't tell her I said that' He chuckled and took the tiny little baby to his and Emma's bedroom where Emma was now braiding Lilly's hair

'LYNN!' Lilly squealed happily and stretched her little arms out to hold her sister but Killian handed her to Emma

'She's hungry sweetheart, you can hold her later I promise' He pressed a soft kiss on Lilly's forehead and sat down on the edge of the bed. Emma cradled the baby into her arms and looked at her baby girl, admiring her beauty.

'Hey Lynn, did you wake up little one? Are you hungry?' she pulled up her tank top and held Lynn close to her chest. Lynn latched on right away and hungry sucked the milk from her nipple. Killian looked at her admiring, he could never get enough of watching her breastfeed and he had to admit he was kinda turned on by it. Lilly pulled him out of his trance by pulled on the hem of his shirt

'Can we go wake up Liam now?' Killian smiled at her question and got up, picking her up and placing her on his hip.

'Alright lass, let's see what your brother is up to while mommy gives your sister breakfast'

Lilly nodded and with her on his hip Killian made his way to his 6 year old son's bedroom, he walked in and put Lilly down. He slowly shook him awake

'Wake up son, time to get up, you're leaving for school in an our'

All that was heard from Liam was a groan and he rolled over to face the wall and continue to sleep but the Lilly jumped on top of him and screamed in his ear

'LIAM LIAM WAKE UP WAKE UP!' Liam pushed her off and sat up

'SHUT UP! I'm trying to sleep!'

Lilly's bottom little started wobbling and tears threatened to spill as Killian quickly swooped her up into his lap and kissed her cheek before glaring at his son

'You have to get up and get ready, breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes and you better not piss your mother off again by wearing your clothes inside out'

'Hey I thought it was a funny joke!'

Killian frowned even more now and hissed to him 'your mother is already stressed out enough with the baby and being pregnant again! She doesn't need your jokes right now'

Liam mocked and got up 'fine fine'

Killian made his way to Lilly's room with her an put her down 'your mom picked out your yellow dress for you so put that on and then come to the kitchen okay?'

Lilly nodded and Killian made his way back to the bedroom where Emma was rocking a now fed and sleeping Lynn 'She fell asleep right after I fed her'

Killian grinned and got into bed beside her 'Good because then I can finally wish you a proper good morning' he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Emma smiled into the kiss and kissed back softly before pulling away slowly

'Good morning' she whispered against his lips and she smiled up at him

'Good morning love... How did you and our little lad or lass sleep?' he placed his one hand on her small baby bump. About 3 months after having Lynn, Emma found out she was pregnant again. Sure they hadn't been too thrilled about it at first but they were warming up to the idea of a fourth little Jones joining them.

'Hmm just fine, I'm only three months along so I still get a decent amount of sleep when Lynn doesn't wake up'

'At least she is an easy baby' Killian grinned as he looked at his sleeping angel 'She looks just like you'

'Thank god, you already have Liam and Lilly who look like you!' both Lilly and Liam had dark hair an bright blue eyes, though Lilly had her mothers facial features, but Liam looked just like a little Killian.

Thirty minutes later they were all gathered in the kitchen and Lilly was chatting their ears off about a painting she was making at preschool. Emma put some toast on the table and kissed Lilly's head

'Alright Lilly pad how about you let your brother tell us something about what he is doing in class'

Lilly nodded and went quiet, Liam just shrugged 'We're not making any special projects or something... but I did get to a higher level with reading!'

Emma beamed and kissed his hair 'you did? that is so good!'

Killian huffed 'reading... what has anyone ever accomplished with that? ' He was still pretty pissed that Liam was not taking after him at all, Liam loved reading and was really into soccer.

'Killian! Reading is an excellent skill and you should be very proud of him!' Emma glared t him an Killian nodded

'I am! I just don't get why he hates the sea so much'

'People drown in there dad' Liam rolled his eyes

'I like the sea!' Lilly smiled up at her father cutely, Lilly was a little pirate and a trouble maker, she had always been. She was always in trouble and she loved being on the Jolly Roger and loved learning about the ship and climbing everything. Sometimes Emma worried about her but Killian always made sure things didn't get out of hand.

Emma looked at her family as they argued and she chuckled a little She loved each and every one of them so much and she wouldn't change this for the world. Sure things were tough and some days were better than others but in the end they were a family and they loved each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank y'all for reading this and REVIEWS ARE LOVE! The more reviews the faster I will upload a new chapter ;)<strong>

**The next chapter will be about Regina and Robin and their family so stay tuned! **

**Until next time!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 - Outlaw Queen

**Thank you all for the reviews! However I did get a review that was pretty harsh and I wanted to make clear that this indeed is an outlaw queen fanfiction also. I'll switch ships with each chapter. So the last chapter was captain swan and this one will be an outlaw queen chapter and then the one after that will be captain swan again etc...**

**I am guessing that Roland is about 4 years old in Once upon a time so since this is 8 years later he is 12 years old now.**

**Also thank you all for following this story and adding it to your favorites.**

**Please keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Our happily ever after...<strong>_

Regina groaned as she shot a fireball towards a tree 'Get back here! you know you can't beat me!'

A small giggle was heard from behind the tree and a girl climbed into a tree really quickly. She blocked the fireball and threw it back at her but Regina put it out. Just when she was about to attack again Robins voice sounded through the woods

'Alright what is going on here you two?' Regina turned her head and smiled a little when she saw her husband. There was a scream coming from the tree and a 7 year old girl jumped from the tree onto Robins shoulders.

'Daddy!' Robin laughed and took her into his arms

'Hey there munchkin, what were you and mommy doing?'

'i was just teaching her how to use her magic, she gets better every day' Regina smiled proudly and pressed a soft kiss on her daughters hair

'oh really Sophia?' Robin grinned and the dark haired girl nodded happily

'mommy says I'm a natural'

'well so is your mommy' Robin smiled at Regina and kissed her softly, he put Sophia down and whispered in her ear 'I couldn't help but notice I woke up in n empty bed this morning'

Regina chuckled and whispered back 'Roland had that school project today so I got up early to take him to school, remember?'

'Right, but that doesn't take away that I missed you' he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, he pressed s oft kiss on her cheek and whispered for only her to hear 'I was kinda hoping we could get a repeat of last night...'

Regina's heart started beating faster when she thought about the previous night

_'o my god' Regina moaned as Robin ushed her onto the mattress of their king-sized bed_

_'what? are you ready already?' Robin grinned and sucked on her neck softly as his hands found their way to her breasts and Regina ripped his shirt apart_

_'You know I always want you' Robin grinned when he heard those words, he loved being in control._

_'I was thinking you could use a little teasing first baby' he slowly took off her shirt and took extra long unclasping her bra. He quickly took it off and attached his lips to her dark, hard nipple. Regina let out a moan_

_'O my god' she growled and ran her hand through his hair 'oh you know exactly what I like'_

_Robin detached his mouth from her nipple and grinned up at her 'I've had some practice with you'_

_'Oh I remember' she whispered and robin now took care of her other nipple, flicking it with his tongue which made her let out another mewl of pleasure. Robins hands quickly made his way to her pants and he quickly unbuttoned them. He threw them across the room and grinned when he felt her wet core_

_'You're so wet for me already' he kissed down her stomach and slowly took off her soaking panties, gnetle placing them on the floor before spreading her legs and he licked his lips as he looked at the sight in front of him_

_'Time for a little teasing baby'_

Regina was brought back to the present by Sophia who was pulling on her sleeve 'mommy is Henry coming to lunch with us?'

Regina smiled when Sophia mentioned Henry, those two got along really weel and it was like they really were siblings. 'Yes he is! Maybe you can show him the birdhouse you made in art class the other day?'

Sophia nodded happily. Robin held Regina's hand as they walked back to the town and Sophia skipped ahead of them, happy about her big brother coming to lunch with them.

* * *

><p>The moment Henry arrived he was being attacked by Sophia who wanted to show him her birdhouse<p>

'Hey mom' the 21 year old said and he kissed Regina's cheek, he still saw both Emma and Regina as his mom and loved them both equally

'Henry Henry Henry Henry come look at my birdhouse!' Sophia whined as she pulled on his hand but Regina stopped her and knelt down in front of her

'Stop that Sophia, you can show Henry your birdhouse later okay? we are going to have lunch first' She picked her daughter up and walked into the dining room with attached to her hip

'So mom, how is everything going? Any curses lately?' Henry joked and Robin chuckled as did Regina

'well it's been awfully quiet lately but we will probably be attacked by a witch or snow queen any time soon... you never know what is coming here' She sighed and Robin put a reassuring hand on her leg, stroking her knee with his fingers

'Whatever it is, we can fight it' Regina smiled gratefully at him and kissed him softly

'eeww mommy and daddy no kissing!' Sophia giggled and tried to pull them apart. Robin laughed and looked at his little girl, she was the spitting image of a little Regina and she was gorgeous.

'Honey you know that mommies and daddies sometimes kiss because they love each other'

'But why?'

Regina kissed her cheek and sighed 'just because we lo each other like your dad just said'

'why...' Sophia looked at them curiously and Regina had to keep herself from rolling her eyes, she was in the 'why' phase and Regina knew she would be the happiest person alive when this was over.

'Just eat your pancakes okay?' Robin squeezed Regina's leg softly and kissed her cheek 'I love you' he whispered

' I love you too' she smiled up at him

After lunch when Regina was putting the dirty dishes away and suddenly felt two strong hands lift her up and spin her around

'O my god what is this?!" she screamed and then saw the laughing face of her husband, she slapped his chest 'that is not funny!'

Robin couldn't stop laughing 'you should've seen your face!'

'haha very funny, now can I get back to my dishes?' she crossed her arms and glared at him, clearly not amused and Robin pulled her close

'I will let you do whatever you want but give me a kiss first'

'Only if you ask nicely'

'really? are you really playing that card?'

Regina nodded 'just do it'

'Can I please get a kiss from you my stunning, amazing, kind hearted, beautiful and breathtaking wife?'

Regina smiled and kissed him softly, she was about to pull away but Robin deepened the kiss. She felt herself get lost in his embrace as she kissed him back with passion. Robin picked her up and placed her on the kitchen island. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded into him a little. Robin groaned into her mouth and ran his hands up and down her sides. Regina was about to take off his shirt when they heard a cough and they looked up. They saw Henry standing in the doorway with his arms crossed

'So... I take it the dishes are done?'

Regina blushed and quickly got off the island 'Did you need anything sweetheart?'

'I was just gonna say by and thank you for lunch... but I guess Robin has already been thanking you for it...'

Robin chuckled a little but stopped when he saw the look on Regina's face which was anything but happy 'Alright then, I'll see you later okay? Are you having dinner at the Jones's?'

Henry nodded and smiled 'Yes, Killian said mom would make her famous spaghetti and meatballs so I'm all up for that!'

'Alright honey, be safe and I love you'

'I love you too mom' he kissed her cheek and then left. Going back to his own little apartment in town.

'I feel sorry that he has to witness that...'

Robin kissed her forehead and smiled 'I bet he has seen worse baby don't worry about it okay?'

She smiled and nodded as she shook off the feeling, but there was something else bothering her. Something was coming, but she didn't know what.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for reading this new chapter!<strong>

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW! THEY KEEP ME WRITING :)**

**Also please keep following this story and adding it to your favorites!**

**Until next time then!**

**xoxo**


End file.
